Portal (PvZ2)
:For other uses, see portal. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, portals are the main environment modifiers of Modern Day. They appear on any tile of the lawn and spawn special zombies from the respective world they are showing. The placement and the zombies spawned are fixed and never change. There is never any indication on whether they are going to appear on a level, nor the zombies they will spawn. If a plant is planted on the tile on the left of where the portal appears, it will be bounced to a free tile on the lawn. An instant-use plant and tombstones can prevent a portal from appearing if placed where the portal is supposed to appear a little before they show up. However, this relies on timing. On Highway to the Danger Room, Piñata Party, and Inzanity levels, they spawn different zombies from the ones of the normal levels. Those can be seen below. Behavior Portals are deployed at half of the player's lawn. On this note, the portal will stay and summon a zombie, based on its corresponding world. When a zombie arrives via portal, it appears in a same way as how Dr. Zomboss summons zombies using his first four Zombots. Furthermore, their appearance is limited and will close after a definite period of time. In Highway to the Danger Room, the behavior is further observed. On levels 1-10, only a single portal from each world will be opened and will mostly summon one zombie, ocassionaly it may spawn three random zombies. On levels 11-20, two random portals will appear and two random zombies will be summoned. From this level onwards, portals will appear very frequently and will behave erratically and can have portals of same type appear. For example, there can be three Jurassic portals appearing and can deploy Jurassic Imp, Jurassic Bully, or Jurassic Fossilhead at once. At levels 31-40, three portals will appear and their durations are extended. As the player goes higher and higher, the number of portals appearing increases, the duration of portals opening also increases, as well as summoning up to three powerful zombies representing each world. Portals in certain Piñata Parties may sometimes summon different zombies, depending on their current level appearance. The zombies summoned are programmed specifically by party. Appearances Far Future: Piñata Party Lost City: Aloe, Salut! Epic Quest - Steps 4 and 8 Modern Day: Days 1, 2, 6, 7, 9, 10, 17, 19, 21, 35, 40, 41, Highway to the Danger Room and Rescue the Gold Bloom Epic Quest - Step 1 Spawned zombies Normal : 1x 2x 1x 2: 3x : 2x 1x 1x : 1x 1x 1x : 1x 1x 1x 2: 1x 1x 1x : 3x : 2x 1x : 1x 1x : 2x 1x : 2x 1x : 2x 1x Highway to the Danger Room/Inzanity Levels : : : : : : : : : : Other known combinations Blank Portal: 1x 1x 1x 1x Strategies Modern Day levels Portals are with no doubt a very hard gimmick to deal with. They can easily spawn the most hard to defeat zombies into the heart of your defenses, like MC Zom-Bs and Surfer Zombies, so the best counter for them are Chard Guards and Hurrikales to instantly push them backwards. On the other hand, it can be easy to prepare for the upcoming zombies, as the set that comes out never changes, but they do appear in a random order. Ready your Blover if a level has a Pirate Seas portal. Immediately place area of effect plants once a Dark Ages portal appears. Use E.M.Peach for the Far Future portal. Another strategy is to place a Celery Stalker behind the portal, as it will attack zombies that spawn from the portal for heavy damage without the threat of retribution from them. Highway to the Danger Room Portals here are worse than in Modern Day levels, as the portals can now summon more dangerous zombies like Chicken Wrangler Zombies, Boombox Zombies, and Wizard Zombies. Because one cannot retry a level, only one can guess if a portal type will appear in a level and bring certain plants to hope for the best that the portal will appear, else a seed slot is wasted. Later in the Endless Zone, more dangerous zombies will be spawned, and the portal density will greatly increase to the point that portals can be stacked on top of others. Gallery PortalAE.png|Ancient Egypt portal|link=Ancient Egypt Ancient Egypt Portal2.png|An Ancient Egypt portal as seen in the lawn PortalPS.png|Pirate Seas portal|link=Pirate Seas Pirate Seas Portal2.png|A Pirate Seas portal as seen in the lawn PortalWW.png|Wild West portal|link=Wild West Wild West Portal2.png|A Wild West portal as seen in the lawn PortalFF.png|Far Future portal|link=Far Future Far Future Portal2.png|A Far Future portal as seen in the lawn PortalDA.png|Dark Ages portal|link=Dark Ages Dark Ages Portal2.png|A Dark Ages portal as seen in the lawn PortalBWB.png|Big Wave Beach portal|link=Big Wave Beach Big Wave Beach Portal2.png|A Big Wave Beach portal as seen in the lawn PortalFC.png|Frostbite Caves portal|link=Frostbite Caves Frostbite Caves Portal2.png|A Frostbite Caves portal as seen in the lawn PortalLC.png|Lost City portal|link=Lost City Lost City Portal2.png|A Lost City portal as seen in the lawn PortalNMT.png|Neon Mixtape Tour portal|link=Neon Mixtape Tour Neon Mixtape Tour Portal2.png|A Neon Mixtape Tour portal as seen in the lawn PortalJM.png|Jurassic Marsh portal|link=Jurassic Marsh Jurassic Marsh Portal2.png|A Jurassic Marsh portal as seen in the lawn ATLASES MODERNPORTALGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Assets P1.png|A new animation is given to the portals on the 4.5.1 update 5 portals crop.png|Five Portals all spawning in the same column Trivia *In the Chinese version, zombies that are summoned from portals are not seen to have level upgrade icons. However, they are still upgraded. *In the Chinese version, there are oddly no Kongfu World nor Sky City portals. Unlike the international version, Wild West and Lost City portals appear in normal levels. **Also, Jurassic Marsh portals don't appear in the Chinese Version. *In the development diary for Part 1, a Parasol Zombie is seen coming out of a Lost City Portal. However, this is only possible in Arena. **Alongside this, Relic Hunter Zombie is seen coming out of a Lost City Portal and a Disco Jetpack Zombie is seen coming out of a Far Future Portal in the Modern Day Part 1 Trailer, though this is also not possible in normal levels or in Highway to the Danger Room. **Also, in the Modern Day Part 2 banner, a Lost Pilot Zombie is shown coming out of the portal, despite they do not appear from them in the game as they only appear from the Parachute Rain ambush attack. *Although portals bounce plants to the immediate left of them, plants can still be replanted there. **The plants are probably bounced back because of a gust of wind from the world behind the portal when it was made. After that, the wind disappears, and plants can be replanted there. *If there is a tombstone where a portal will spawn, the portal will go to a different spot on the lawn. **This also applies to if there are Bombegranate seeds near the portal. *If a portal bounces an Infi-nut after Infi-nut created a barrier with Plant Food, the barrier won't go down even after Infi-nut is destroyed. *The blank portal is the only portal to summon a veteran zombie. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Modern Day Category:Environment modifiers Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)